West High
by HypeMaester
Summary: Encounter your favourite characters from the world of a song of ice and fire living in a modern high school. Romance deception and betrayal are one of the many key elements in West High. Who will rise and fall in the power of popularity? I do not own game of thrones, just a big fan!


WEST HIGH

 **Daenerys**

Daenerys woke up suddenly feeling the warmth of the light on her feet _**I'll miss these summer days when winter comes**_. Dany glanced to her right and grimaced _**7:00 already**_ she quickly rose out of bed yawning watching the light dance in the curtains. Today was her first day at West High and she was determined to look good. _**Viserys better make a good impression too**_ She and her brother have been moving a lot quite recently but now her father has bought a large house in King's point, the capital, and he has enrolled Dany and Viserys into West High which is a big castle in King's point. _**They call it the red school I think?**_ Daenerys dressed quickly; as she donned a nice outfit she carefully made sure her dragon tattoo was hidden _**they'll see a nice lovely sixteen year old, nothing more**_ her father had insisted that she must have the tattoo, never explaining why she must have it. _**No one explains things to me; they don't bother wasting words on me**_. Ever since her mother Rhaella died things have always been different, Rhaegar her older brother had got himself messed up in some kidnapping and shortly disappeared when the police came knocking. _**That's when dad started to go a bit mad and force us to move out**_ Daenerys closed her eyes and sighed. _**Don't think about those days**_ she thought _**today will be a fresh start for us all**_.

As she descended the marble steps, Viserys emerged from the dining room with his usual long white hair combed neatly into a pony tail.

"Viserys! You told me you were going to cut it" Dany didn't want them to look like outsiders even though they both had a shock of white silvery hair.

"Sister, sweet sister do not worry ponytails are the new fashion, Viserys glanced up to his hair, do not worry this time everything will be perfect".

"Will it be perfect when someone laughs at your hair or your clothing and you retaliate" Daenerys was angry, last time they went to a new school Viserys got into a fight with the headmaster's son. Dany was waiting for a reply but it did not come

"You punched two of his teeth out and swore at the teachers who came to stop the fight no wonder you got expel-"

"That is not going to happen again! Viserys interrupted, I promise you now go eat the breakfast I have prepared" He shouted with a look of disgust on his face. Daenerys shoved past him _**why is he always so cruel?**_

"QUICKLY, he bellowed, THE BUS WILL BE HERE ANY MOMENT" _**Good I hope it runs you over.**_ Daenerys wondered where her father was, though she was not curious enough to ask Viserys. Dany focused her eyes on Viserys through the door, as she helped herself to some pancakes, she noticed him staring keenly at the road through the open window _**I've never seen him so eager to go to school before?**_ Dany barely touched her pancakes even though she knew they were delicious, even if Viserys was real prick sometimes he sure knew how to cook. Daenerys saw a faint smile on Viserys handsome face whilst she heard a loud beep. _**It's here.**_ Dany snatched her bag from the table and quickly looked herself at the mirror staring at her beautiful body _**Viserys says I should wear makeup and attracting clothing because of my physique**_ in truth though Daenerys was simply never one of those girls. With a last final glance at the mirror she strode out into the yard embracing the last shine of summer and inhaled fresh air. Daenerys first impression of the school was not a good one. The school bus was a mess! The windows were battered and grimy and the yellow paint was fading with pigeon droppings scattered in places _**let's hope the school isn't like this.**_ She and Viserys approached the doors of their transport and came face to face with a benevolent old man.

"Good morning, he stuck out his hand out to Viserys, I am Mr Selmy but everyone calls me Barry". Viserys shook the hand _**Seems friendly**_ Barry fixed his eyes on Daenerys for a second and smiled, and then he focused his dark brown eyes on a piece of paper.

"I am correct in saying you; he looked at my brother, are Viserys Targaryen and this is your sister Daenerys? The old man asked

"That is correct Mr Barry, Viserys replied.

"Just Barry" he concluded as she and Viserys ascended the steps _**now to find a seat**_ Dany hoped that there would be a vacant double seat for her and Viserys; she couldn't muster the courage to sit next to someone she didn't know. _**Im sixteen so I'll be in year 11 and Viserys in upper sixth form, who'll be my friend once Viserys goes to his group, the people in my year will have know each other for 4 years**_. Unfortunately Daenerys could not find a double vacant seat.

"Bye sweet sister" as Viserys ascended to the upper floor. Dany could see some people stare at her hair with curiosity. Dany walked down the aisle which seemed like an eternity glancing at her new peers. As she was walking she saw a group of boys lurking at the back, one she saw had bright blue eyes with light golden hair _**that one seems nice.**_ A girl with short dark hair and grey eyes was wrestling with an older more muscular boy _**young love**_ she thought sarcastically. Many boys glanced at her which made Daenerys feel uncomfortable. _**Where do I sit?**_ She was approaching the golden haired boy, unexpectedly someone spoke to her.

"You can sit here if you want" said a voice to her left. When she turned her head her eyes feasted themselves on a handsome looking boy with dark blue eyes and a flash of red-auburn hair. Daenerys noticed that he was staring intently at her as well.

"Thank you" she murmured as she sat down next to the boy. Dany could tell he had a stocky build from the way his muscles flexed on his pale arms he faced Dany as she sat.

"My name's Robb, Robb Stark" the handsome boy spoke. Dany could not take her eyes of his eyes _**His eyes are so blue.**_ Robb stark wore a t-shirt with some shorts _**He has a wolf on that t-shirt**_ Dany thought back to her tattoo.

"Daenerys Targaryen" she smiled.

"Look everyone, a voice erupted from the back, Robb's got a new fling on the go". Dany turned round and saw it was the golden haired boy talking. _**Boys, so immature**_ Robb's smile faded to anger and with a menacing gaze he grumbled

"Piss off you prick"

"What's wrong Stark too scared to face a lion?" As the boy finished Robb sat up _**don't fight please don't fight we can't get expelled again please**_

"Listen here Lannister either you shut up or I'll make you wish you shut it" Robb clenched his fist. The Lannister boy simply did not care

"Was Tyrell really that bad you left her or did she dump you when you were flirting with other sluts like her" _**Lucky Viserys isn't here**_. Robb replied vigorously, the blow was hard to the face and the force drove Lannister back into his seat.

"Robb how could you" said a girl a few seats away from Dany

"Did you hear what he said Sansa? He deserved it". Lannister and his friends remained quiet for the rest of the journey but still the whole bus was watching the back to see if any more drama would happen.

"He shouldn't of said that about you" Robb stroked her hair, Dany felt butterflies in her stomach

"It's fine I'm used to it"Dany responded

The bus finally stopped outside of the red castle. _**Forget this episode Dany everything will be alright.**_


End file.
